


Perfect World

by DarkMillenia



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: The Flickering of two disappearing Candles. The Fire of Life snuffed out suddenly. But two could not let go of those Flames, so they tickled the Hidden Power of two Children of Chaos and Order awake. But to Survive they had to suffer.... What will await them, at the End of their Journey?
Relationships: coming soon
Kudos: 4





	1. Wandering

Under her People, there was a Believing. If the Time of a Creature ends, then it will return to the great Sister Earth. The Soul wanders through the Stream of Earth, cleaning itself and will be reborn anywhere, anytime. The Time of those two was not finished yet, but still they float through the stream. Both had no idea where they were. Nothing more than energy, but they maintained their form even within the stream.  
_‚No… not like this.‘_ Voices could be heard. The Life of those two stopped fast, mere seconds and the Fire was gone.  
_‚No, Please!‘_ The Voices became desperate, but both could not find out from where they are coming, or how many.  
_‚We can’t let you…!‘_ It became warm around them, one could feel the throbbing of Earths stream.  
„So warm…“ a Male voice was mumbling softly, before anything became black. The Feeling was nice, for both of them.

 **Tonk.** Someone turned around, after he heard something.  
„What?“ A Skeleton surrounded with Paper, Brushes and Colors looked around confused. One small growl driftet through the empty World.  
„Huh? Where do you come from?“ The Skeleton asked confused, looking to the Ground. A Wolf was in his world, nothing more than a Pup, but something was underneath him, that the Puppy wishes to protect. It was one black egg, bigger as the Eggs the Skeleton knew.  
„Wow! What is this?“ He asked confused, as if the Pup could answer him.  
_‚Powerful Children.‘_ How was this possible? Where did that voices came from? Why where they here? How did they come to his world?  
_‚Protect them.‘_ Only one voice this time.  
„Protect? Then i should find a world for you.“ He raised his head to the empty white Sky. Everything in this World was colorful, because he hated white, blank spaces.  
„Hey… Do they… have names?“ He asked, maybe those voices would answer him?  
_‚The Eggs name is Millenia.‘_ Another Voice as before, but now he knew something was alive in this Egg.  
_‚The Pup’s Name is Lysander.‘_ The Voice who asked to protect them and it sounded… Kind? They sounded oddly familiar.  
„I’ll find a world for them.“ He took his Brush and drew a bag to lay the Egg inside, but the Wolf growled at him.  
„Hey, just wanna help you.“ The Skeleton said calmly. But… Where to bring them? Most of the Worlds he supervised only knew Pain, Death and Sadness. No Place for a Puppy and one Egg. Suddenly he had an Idea! A World that only knew pacifist. He took the Egg, placed it inside his bag and drew a Gate.  
„Come!“ He said to the Wolf and walked through.  
„Welcome to Haventale!“ He sounded excited! The Pup sniffed curiously on the Earth. Someone drew closer to him.  
„Hey there, Ink!“ said another Skeleton. He was wearing a Blue Hoody with pink Fluff on his Hood, a short black Trouser and pink bunny slippers on his boney feet. „Hello Sans.“ Sans notice the Puppy, who rolled around the soft green gras.  
„What did you come with?“ he asked. Ink looked to the Pup.  
„I came to leave him with you. They suddenly appear within the Doodle Sphere.“ Sans looked at Ink.  
„They?“ Ink nodded and grabbed in his bag. He took the black Egg out of it.  
„We should watch other them?“  
Ink nodded then again. „Yes!“ 

Sans said his Good bye to Ink, before he looked to the Pup.  
„Hm.. Strange Animal, but well… Come then.“ He said and the Puppy followed him. No one understood, who the Pup was and the Secret behind the strange Egg. Someone watched them.  
_‚Let the Trial beginn.‘_ The Voice sounded harsh, while someone giggled softly.  
_‚Yes. Let’s proceed as planed.’_ The kind Voice giggled, hidden in the far away Hideout, looking at the Puppy following the Skeleton who has his beloved Egg.


	2. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haventale had two newcomers, a strange black egg and a darkgrey Wolf puppy. It stayed peaceful, but strange things started to happen around the Monsters.

Sans sighed as he looked at the Egg. The Pup never leaves his side, probably for the Egg. If he takes the Puppy out for a walk, the Egg has to be with them or the Pup won’t leave. Sans Brother is curiously looking at that Black Egg.   
„What does it mean to the dog?“ He asked and looked up at Sans.   
„I don’t know, Papyrus…“ The Puppy does not act like any normal Animal, that much Sans noticed. He sighed again, as something happened outside. One of the many Children tripped and hurt himself. Papyrus and Sans left their home, while the Wolf watched over the Egg. The Monster Kid cried bitterly, it seems he tripped badly and broke his leg. Papyrus kneeled before him, noticing something appearing on the ground underneath Monster Kid. One strange Circle, with a star inside and some very strange Symbols. A Dragon was in the center of the whole thing.   
„What is this?“ Papyrus asked anxious. What ever appeared underneath the Kid, it began to rotated backwards. They could only watch, because a strange barrier formed around the Kid. After some Time the Circle disappears as fast as it had appeared.   
„What was that?“ Papyrus was still anxious. Monster Kid blinked in wonder.   
„My leg doesn’t hurt anymore!“ The Kid said and tried to stand up slowly. Sans looked at him. What ever happened there, it healed the broken Leg. Sans understood that some strange things started to happen. He guessed that Ink’s guests are the reason for that. His Thinking was interrupted by loud barking from his house.   
„Oh!“ Papyrus leaped up and ran to the house, something must have annoyed the Puppy.   
„Sans! You have to see this!“ Papyrus yelled. Sans got to his house slowly, no need to rush. Papyrus looked at him, something was on the Table, it looked like shards.   
„The Egg!“ Sans came near the Table, but no sign of the Egg.   
„Sans, There.“ Papyrus pointed behind the Table, the place where the Puppy laid on the ground, but there was something black between his Paws.   
„What?“ That black Thing raised its head and looked at the Brothers.   
„What is this?“ Papyrus asked. It looked like some kind of Reptile with wings, his silver Eyes rested on the Brothers. The Creature opens its Mouth, showing some very sharp Teeth, but all that came out of its mouth was a small puff of smoke.   
„What did Ink gave us?“ Sans asked shocked. Papyrus had no Idea. Sans was visibly worried. The Puppy got up, licked this strange thing and walked outside. The black Creature followed him instantly.   
„I… I will keep an eye on them, Brother!“ Papyrus said and walked out of the House. The Puppy and that strange Creature did not have any evil intentions. They were only playing together. Papyrus sat down on a Bench and observed them. They knew each other and they had to be friends. The Play showed that. The Children of Haventale came to see what was going on and started playing with those two. Naturally Papyrus had a watchful eye on them. Sans was still very worried. What if Ink brought them something very dangerous? Sans shook his head. no, Ink would not do that, except he didn’t knew. Sans sighed, he had to contact Ink somehow, something was happening. Something Sans didn’t like.   
„SANS!“ The Skeleton jumped. Papyrus screamed, did something happen to him? Sans left the house in a hurry. Papyrus had no longer his scarf around his Neck. „Papyrus? What is it?“ Papyrus looked to him.   
„Well…“ Sans noticed a little girl, wrapped in his brothers scarf. She was not older than four years, if possible.   
„Where did that Kid come from?“ Sans asked confused. The Girl had red hair, standing up in all directions and red eyes, like someone hid rubies inside her.   
„She was suddenly here…“ Papyrus said. The Puppy came over and cuddled the girl.   
„Lysander? Still stuck?“ The Girl asked the Pup. How does she know his name? Sans sighed yet again.   
„We’ll bring her to Dad… Maybe he knows something…“ Sans said and picked the girl up.

In the middle of the night, the girl woke up, she thought she heard something.   
„Lys?“ She looked beside her Bed, but the Puppy was asleep.   
_‚Millenia.‘_ She heard a voice, soft as the ringing of a small Bell. Silently the Girl stood up and followed the Voice outside. A shimmering Form waited on a hill for the girl. It was a Woman with long green hair, a blue dress and golden Eyes. Millenia drew closer to her.   
_‚You remember me?‘_ The child nodded.   
„Yes. Goddess of Order, Lady Lyndis.“ The girl said and dropped on one knee. The Woman looked at the Kid with love.   
_‚You noticed, right? The Power you gained after that accident?’_ The Girl nodded yet again.   
_‚My sister was ripped from you, as well as that true part of your soul… and you lost your own Power.‘_ The woman said worried.   
_‚Only the Power of Time is still within you… but fear not, Child of Chaos… A Trial awaits you and my Child… Master anything of those Trials, to regain your Powers and parts of your Soul.‘_ Millenia fell silent. She waited for the Goddess to continue with her speech.   
_‚This is not your World, as you are aware of it… But there are many who needs your help. From both of you.’_ Millenia looked behind her. The Puppy came to the hill, next to her side.   
„When will he regain is true Form?“ The Woman dropped to her knees, waiting for the puppy to come to her.   
_‚In the next few days… My Children… Safe the worlds, my Sister and i chose to be saved… With each successful world, we will grant you your Powers. But there is a Price to pay.’_ Millenia looked at the Woman.   
_‚As you noticed… Your Magic circle appeared on your left upper arm… with each Time you rewind or move forward… it will eat more of your flesh and grow… Through your bones, until it reaches your heart… If it does, without you finishing our Tasks, or you’ll die… Your own Time will rewind itself until you are an Egg again…'_ Millenia nodded slowly.   
_‚Fear not… You’ll remember anything. The same goes for Lysander, only his is on his right upper arm. If he dies, or the circle reaches his heart… he will start as one of three specific animals again…’_ Millenia closed her Eyes.   
„What happens, after fulfilling your Tasks?“ She asks with her eyes to the Ground.   
_‚After finishing our Task? If you are not eaten away from your own magic… then you can live the rest of your Time… After the remaining Time passed , your Wounds that killed you, will open up again and you’ll die.'_ The Girl pressed her Lips together.   
_‚I’ll advise you both… to reset yourself before finishing our Trial. That way, you have enough Time.’_ Millenia looked at the Puppy. After their Deaths both of them got ripped out of the Stream of Earth. Where brought somewhere they do not know and must now play Dogs for the Goddesses.   
_‚You can still use parts of your Magic and even call upon your Weapons… But if you both resist to do what we say… we will reset you and rip out your memories.‘_ Millenia remained silent. They had the Choice, suffer and remember everything or suffer without any memories at all. Personally speaking, she would choose suffering with all her memories.  
 _‚There is still time, until your first Trial… Make some friends.‘_ The Goddess disappeared and Millenia looked at the Puppy beside her.   
„Lys… We should under no circumstances… make Friends with any of them… They will suffer greatly, then our time ends finally… and we will to.“ The Puppy cuddled closer to her.

Lyndis stepped into the Hideout, she and her sister resides in.   
_‚You goofed up…‘_ Her sister looked at her. The Sister had a small blue Dress on, the back free. She had golden eyes and pitch-black hair. There were decorative blue and golden Globes in her pitch-black Hair.   
_‚What do you mean?‘_ Lyndis asked. She drew closer to her sister.  
 _‚Our children decided to hide their emotions and not befriend the Monsters…‘_ The sister said and looked at the Globe in the middle of the Dark room. Lyndis fell silent.   
_‚It doesn’t matter… We just have to talk with those Monsters… If they are persistent enough… There is still hope then.‘_ Her Sister always had a back up plan, if Lyndis made a mistake.   
_‚We have to wait a little longer, Dear Eris… Their Bodies are not ready yet.‘_ Lyndis said and looked at Eris.   
_‚I know…‘_ Millenia crawled underneath her sheets from her bed, Lysander laid himself next to her.   
„Do not forget, Lys… We can’t befriend them!“ The girl mumbled before drifting off into Sleep. The next Morning she sat underneath one of the Trees, the Puppy next to her.   
„We’re stuck here, until the Trials begin…“ She sighed softly and touched her Chest. The Puppy looked at her worried.   
„We have no choice… but… who was that Man… who killed us?“ The Wolf Pup looked at her panting. He had no Idea either.   
„He was not part of our world… Is he Part of this world? Does he want something from Eris and Lyndis?“ The Puppy crooked his head sidewise.   
„This is not Helping, LYSANDER!“ Millenia yelled and the Wolf decided to lick her face, covering her with drool.   
„GAH!“ Papyrus looked to the Tree and smiled. The Girl separated her completely from them, but the Wolf was always beside her. Sans steppes out of the House. „Still cold towards us?“ He asked and his brother nodded.   
„Who ever she is… something must have happened…“ Papyrus said worried.   
„Hey, Sans!“ One of the Monsters walked to him, a Dog on two legs.   
„What is it, Doggo?“ The Dog looked at him curiously.   
„Did you not notice anything? That strange Thing?“ Sans looked at Doggo.   
„What are you talking about?“ Doggo leaned closer to him.   
„That Circle? It appears underneath some of us without warning?“ Sans winced, it happened more as once? Sans looked to the Tree, where the Girl was. He needed to contact Ink. Millenia looked at her left upper Arm, her own magic circle buried itself in her skin and it grew larger. At this Point her whole upper arm was covered. She leaned against the Trunk and closed her eyes. The girl didn’t notice that she fell asleep.   
„….enia…“ A Voice called in her Consciousness.   
„M…enia!“ Who was so persistent?   
„MILLENIA!“ She threw her eyelids open and blinked at sapphire blue eyes.   
„Huh?“ Her sight sharpened, before her sat a young Boy. 16 Years he had to be, with shoulder-long brown hair, blue eyes and a strange symbol on his right upper arm. She knew him instantly.   
„Lysander?“ The Boy nodded.  
„Finally!“ He said grumbling. Millenia rubbed her face to wake up fully.   
„What is it?“ Lysander looked at her.   
„What it is? You suddenly grew!“ She looked down at herself. He was right, she reached the Form she was, as humans thought she would be 16.   
„What?“ Lysander sighed.  
„You think the Trials are going to start soon? I could suddenly change in my true form.“ He said and took Place next to her. Millenia sighed heavy.   
„I Think…“ She mumbled tired. She had no Idea what was going on.

Eris grinned as she looked down on the Tree.   
_‚It is Time… Let’s find the Destroyer.‘_ Eris said and looked to her sister. _  
‚Yeah.‘_ Both of them left their hideout and traveled to the white world, the Anti-Void.   
_‚Greetings, Error.‘_ Eris said. A Skeleton with black Bones turned around.   
„Goddess of Chaos?“ He was mystified.   
_‚It has been a long time, since we last talked… I have a favor to ask of you, Error.‘_ Error looked at her, until he noticed the Woman behind the Goddess. Naturally the Order always stuck with the Chaos. They are sisters after all.   
_‚We know about the Truce, you made with Ink.‘_ Error nodded, of course they knew.   
_‚But.. We will create our own world, for some Monsters from the other AU’s.’_ Error starred at Lyndis. Was she Serious?   
_‚You see those AU’s with Black and Blue strings?‘_ He turned around again and looked at the different worlds, they were all drawn on paper and hung up on strings, some of them had no blue string, but one with two colors.   
„What is with them?“ He asked.   
_‚They are selected to become part of our World… For that, we need you to guide our Children to those Worlds.‘_ Lyndis answered. Error turned to her.   
„Why me and not Ink?“ Eris sighed. _  
‚We believe… Ink is not himself… Our Children must take on our Trial to gain Immortality… They already were close to it in our World… but one of your world killed them…‘_ Error crossed his Arms.   
„One of us?“ Lyndis and Eris both nodded at him.   
_‚Yes… and we think, that person hides with Ink… Help them to love the World we want to create… If the Monster are successful in befriend them, our Children will become Immortal and protect those we chose…‘_ Error didn’t liked the Idea.   
_‚You are one of those Chosen.‘_ Lyndis said, as if she was reading his mind.   
„Okay… I’ll help you.“ Error said. He took one last look at the Worlds Chosen and left the Place. He had a Task. Eris and Lyndis looked at another, then returned to their hideout. Error had no problems to find those two.


	3. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error the Destroyer of AU's made his way to the Children he had to Guide. But what he learned from them, he did not expext at all. Millenia made a decision that could be terrible for her.

Error was on his way to Haventale, where the Children of those Women lifed. He arrived at the World and started looking around.   
„HA!“ Water shot directly before Error from the Ground to the Sky.   
„Woah! I’m sorry!“ A boy came running to him. No Monster, Error noticed immediately, but he doesn’t appear to be Human, not entirely. Error looked at him for a while.   
„Lysander!“ Error’s Gaze driftet to a young Girl, who walked to them.   
„That was… faster as expected.“ Lysander looked at him, the Voice of this new Fellow sounded static and like a lot of robots. Millenia examined the Skeleton with the black bones. He wore black pants, evidently blue fabric was stitched on the ends, to make it longer. A red Shirt and a black jacket, with the same blue fabric on the sleeves. He wore a blue scarf and Millenia noticed Beach Slippers on his feet. „I was searching for you both.“ Lysander was confused.   
„Huh? Why us? Who are you?“ he asked, but Millenia was tense. „  
The Goddesses send me… I should guide you to the first world.“ Error said calmly, but the Tenseness within Millenia does not subside.   
„So our first Trial is about to start?“ Lysander asked and Error nodded.  
„But you won’t like the World… Many of them.“ He said sternly.   
„Great.“ Millenia grumbled. Lysander sighed.  
„What exactly should we expect?“ Lysander asked and sat down. Millenia crossed her arms.   
„I will bring you to Horrortale. It is… terrible there. If you are not careful, you’ll die quickly.“ He said. Millenia was not amused in the slightest.   
„Are… many of them Bad?“ Error nodded his Head.   
„Only two are Harmless… more or less.“ He said. Millenia closed her Eyes. They had no Resources on their disposal. Just a little bit of Magic, a few Weapons and maybe the Weapons of their souls… but the Soul was damaged, two of three parts where ripped out. They lost their Strength but should travel to dangerous Worlds? Had this Women gone mad?   
„Why can’t we start with one of those harmless?“ Lysander asked. Error watched him.   
„You should learn how dangerous it is, as soon as possible. It’s better for you.“ He said coldly. Lysander turned to Millenia. They knew they had to master the Trials. They even knew what was the End of all… The only thing they did not knew, was what they expected them to do and how.   
„What exactly… should we do there?“ Lysander asked cautiously. Error blinked at him.   
„They told you nothing?“ Both shook their heads. Had he to explain this?   
„They order you to free the monsters and guide them to the new world, those two created.“ The Children looked at him. He viewed them as nothing more.   
„So we are obliged to talk with those Monsters…“ Millenia said bitterly, Lysander looked at her worried.   
„But…“ Millenia nodded.   
„They are Mad… both of them…“ She growled. Did Error missed something?   
„How are we supposed to finish the Task, without hurting someone in the end?“ Lysander meant and looked to his friend.   
„If i knew…“ Error missed something for sure.   
„Are you afraid of the Monsters?“ He asked, maybe he will find out that way.  
„No… but… We want to spare them the suffering than our time runs out.“ Yes, Error missed something definitely. Did the Goddesses told him something, those children are unaware of? Lysander stood up.   
„Well, We have to, Millenia… or we lose our Memories…“ He said and the Girl nodded.   
„Yeah… I know…“ The goddesses hid something from those children and Error was not amused about this.   
„Ehm… Sir…?“ He looked to Lysander, the boy was kind of innocent?   
„Error.“ He said calmly.   
„Okay. Sir Error. You said Lady Eris and Lady Lyndis asked you, to guide us to this world? Do you have more Information?“ He nodded and sat down.   
„The Goddesses came to me, because i destroyed some of the alternative Universes… so i can go to any of them.“ Lysander shot a glance to Millenia.   
„Why not that one, we landed in the beginning?“ The Boy asked cautiously.

They knew about Ink, it looked like he brought them to this AU.   
„The Goddesses distrust him… He acts strange…“ Error said. Millenia was silent the whole time.   
„Okay… So the first Destination is… Horrortale?“ Error nodded his head.   
„Exactly, a creepy Place. Humans are food there, monsters mostly insane… I do not like that place.“ He said. Lysander nodded his Head slowly.   
„And… what are we supposed to do there?“ Error shot a glance to Millenia, then to Lysander.   
„Break the Barrier, that locked the Monsters. That Way, they can go to this new world.“ Millenia furrowed her forehead.   
„Why?“ Lysander asked.   
„Because they want that.“ Error answered, he does not know exactly.   
„HEY!“ Millenia shouted suddenly.   
„I know you are watching us! What is this Bullshit? What do you want from us?“ Error looked at her, until he heard someone chuckle.   
_‚My poor child, still such short temper, i see.‘_ Eris was behind Error.   
„The Hell? What do you want?“ Eris chuckled once again.   
_‚YOU shall safe the Monsters and guide them to our newly created world.‘_ As Error had anticipated.   
„For what reason?“ Millenia was not amused.   
_‚They shall know peace.‘_ Eris answered. But why did she chose a world that eats humans?   
„How exactly should we do that?“ The girl asked gloomily. Error was not so sure, if this was a smart idea.   
_‚There is a human Child in each world… This child is able to destroy the barrier… You will protect it.‘_ Millenia crossed her arms.   
„After that?“ The woman smiled.  
 _‚They have the Power to Reset the world, even then they are in our world… so destroy that Power to regain your own… Kill the Child if need be.‘_ Millenia was bewildered. They asked to Protect a Kid, to free Monsterkind and if the Kid resist to have their Power destroyed, they should kill it?   
Millenia was now pretty sure, this Goddess was Crazy. The worst part about this? That insane bitch was a part of Millenia’s soul. Thanks for that…   
„What about HIM?“ Lysander finally asked. Eris looked at him.   
_‚Child… He has gone into hiding… but fear not.‘_ She said calmly, but within Millenia the Rage boiled. Normally she would understand Eris, normally she knew what that woman was hiding. Not anymore. What was her purpose? What is the meaning of this?   
_‚Like Lyndis said… You really should try to befriend them, they could help you.‘_ Millenia growled again.   
„Let them watch, as our wounds reopen? Let them witness how we take our last pathetic breath? Sorry, but i’m not going to be part of this bullshit.“ Error looked at her. They will die? The Goal wasn’t to save them? To make them Immortal? Eris fell silent and Error realized instantly. Those Children were unaware of the Plan. They had to believe to die at the end of their Journey, because someone was watching.   
_‚They can always make a beautiful grave for you both.‘_ She said with a smile. He looked around and detected Ink. Why was he here? Why was he hiding? Ink hid himself, after feeling Errors gaze on him. The Goddesses were right after all, Ink hid something. Error had to jump back, as something flickered in front of him. Lysander backed away. Eris did not move, but she was astounded.   
_‚How unexpected… I really underestimated you… did i not?‘_ Millenia held some kind of large black handle in her hand, at one end of the handle were was a large blue and grey sickle attached. The Scythe was massive, because a girl had a grip on that thing.   
_‚Normally one is not able to call his full Soul Weapon in your state…‘_ Eris meant as she examined Millenia in front of her.

The Rage within her Body overflowed. Eris spoke of a grave, of the Pain and suffering from Monsters they probably formed a Bond of friendship with. She gripped at that Rage and suddenly had a massive Scythe in her Hand. Error and Lysander backed away naturally. Not Eris, but she was shocked. She said that normally one in Millenia’s state was not able to call this weapon. Who said Millenia was normal?   
_‚If you can call already your soul weapon, then there is nothing to fear. Our task shall be easy for one like you, my child.’_ Eris said with great Pride. Lysander drew cautiously nearer to Millenia.   
„Leni?“ She never summoned that Weapon, not even in their own World. To be exact he saw that Scythe for the very first time.   
_‚What about you, Boy? Can you call upon your soul weapon?’_ Eris looked at him curiously.   
„I… don’t know?“ Eris nodded.   
_‚We will see.‘_ She turned to Millenia once more.   
_‚Once you talked about the World. Error will bring you to it. Do what we say, or you’ll lose your Memories.’_ Her Final words, before she disappeared. Millenia bit her bottom lip as hard as she could, until Blood was drawn.  
“Leni?“ Lysander cautiously touched her Arm, until the Scythe disappeared She fell into the soft gras.   
„She drives me CRAZY!“ She said sighing. Lysander did understand that. He finally turned to Error.   
„Something we have to know about Horrortale?“ Error thought about it, but he said all he knew about that AU.   
„I really wonder… why does she have to send Humans to this place?“ Lysander looked at him confused.   
„Humans?“ Error Nodded.   
„You two.“ Millenia sat up.   
„Huh?“ Lysander looked at him, like he doesn’t understand at all.   
„Lys… Our Looks…“ Millenia said and he realized.   
„Oh… OH!“ He slapped himself against his Forehead.  
„Of course… No, we aren’t humans.“ This time it was Error to be confused.   
„I’m Lysander Nakamura, a Magician… Elementary Magic, my dimensional magic is…. not available at the moment…“ He said sighing.   
„Millenia La… No forget it, just Millenia… I’m normally a Dragon.“ She said. Her name was far too long for that. Error nodded.  
„You… were killed?“ He asked again.   
„Yeah.“ Lysander nodded.   
„Right through the Heart.. Well in your case… the Soul?“ He answered thoughtfully.   
„Yes, with us Monsters it’s the Soul.“ Error verified.  
„The Problem… A Magician i may be, but something through the heart and i’m dead…“ Lysander said. Millenia sighed and stroked through her hair.   
„The Heart as well?“ She nodded.  
„Yeah. Dragonslayer.“ She answered.  
„Can i… see your memories?“ Sie furrowed her brows.   
„Is it that easily?“ Error moved his fingers.   
„Just think about that memory for a second, no matter who.“ He said and Millenia closed her Eyes to remember that Day. Error spun threads around the Memory within her and pulled. Lysander was astonished to see something leave Millenia’s Body.   
„Is that it?“ Error looked at the Black thing in his Hands.   
„Yes, a copy of the memory.“ His Eyes searched for Ink, naturally he was still there. Probably curious about their Death as Error was.   
„You should buy something to Eat. It will help you regenerate your Life.“ He said looking at both children.   
„Kay.“ Lysander answered and moved to get something. Millenia sighed yet again and stood up entirely.   
„Till later.“ She said and followed after Lysander.

Error was curious, why would these goddesses hide their Plan from those children? They would easily cooperate, if they knew. He looked down at the Memory from that girl. Ink was still near, so he would see as well… What happened to those two. Something disturbed Error for a while now. Was it the fault of this friend, Ink spoke of sometime? Was he the one responsible for the appearance of these Children? Why did Millenia got mad so badly before?   
„Hey!“ They returned faster as he thought.   
„You got everything?“ Lysander nodded.   
„I think so!“ He said with a huge smile and sat down.   
„You sure, that you want to see it again?“ It’s their Death after all. A really painful memory, if he was asked. Nevertheless Millenia nodded shortly after.   
„Maybe we can see something, we missed at our end…“ She was right, of course. Error nodded, before he unfolded the Memory. 


	4. Interlude: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error was Looking through the Childrens Memories, to learn how they got into their world and what brought the Change within them.

Millenia sat in a shady room, with headphones over her ears. Her Head moved to some kind of rhythm.   
_**„I am not a fan of puppeteers but i’ve a nagging fear. Someone else is pulling at the strings. Something terrible is going down through the entire Town. Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings.“**_ She stood up, her phone in her pocket, the Wire hidden underneath her shirt.  
 _ **„I can’t sit idly, no, i can’t move at all. I curse the name. The one behind it all!“**_ She pulled her phone and pressed the pause button. She opened the Door of her fridge.   
„Tse… Empty…“ She growled and looked for her bag.   
„Blergh… not much… but… I am hungry.“ Sie said with a deep sigh und grabbed what little money she had. She put on her shoes and an old half ripped Jacket, before leaving the House. Lysander was on the Same path, on the everlasting hunt for food.   
„Hey.“ He said.   
„Sup.“ Both of them ventured to a supermarket and bought something to eat, easily eaten on the way back. They passed a park on their way back.   
„Help! Please Help!“ A Woman ran to them, torn clothing and panic within her eyes. Millenia pushed her Headphones on her shoulders, while Lysander looked mystified at the Woman.  
„Please… you have to… help!“ Sie grabbed onto Lysander.   
„What’s going on?“ A Man came out of the Shadows.   
„heh. One more and a little Boy?“ Lysander got the Woman behind him. Millenia stepped forward.  
„Screw you.“ She growled gloomily, as the Man pulled a knife out of his pocket. Millenia sighed, as her Hand changed into a claw. The Whole arm was clad in black scales. The Woman gripped harder onto Lysander.   
„I warn you… Human scum.“ Millenia said. Her red eyes no longer had any human traits, they were like those eyes from any reptile.   
„Fuck… of course i had to meet a Changeling…“ He said coldly. The right music boomed out of the Headphones. This Man would have a really bad time now.   
„You should run.“ Lysander said, as he looked at the Woman. She nodded and fled from the Place. The Man was about to follow her, as fire licked at him.   
„Not so fast.“ Millenia said almost bored. It didn’t take long for her to leave the Man dead on the ground. Not so strange for a human after meeting a Dragon like her. Lysander looked down at him.   
„You should have stayed good.“ She mumbled and put her headphones back over her ears. That way she was not aware of the Man, who rose to life again and rushed after her. Lysander turned and jumped in front of his fried, but his magical shield was not fast enough. Millenia turned around and jumped back, as the Knife sank into Lysander’s Chest, right through his heart.   
„Huh? What the…“ She looked confused at the Man, something was wrong… He was possessed. What’s worse, he killed her last friend.   
„Awww Come on… REALLY NOW?“ She dodged his attempts, at her best skills, but was shortly driven into the corner. The man drove something through her chest. She didn’t noticed the sword at all, how the heck did it appear so fast?   
„Dragon… slayer?“ Millenia was shocked as she looked at the blade, embedded into her chest. The Man said something very strange, that she did not understood at all, bevor he turned to dust.   
„Kay… so they just… wanted to get… rid of us… well…“ One last look to her dead friend, then her Eyes rose to the Moon in the Sky.   
„It is… time for us… to return… to sister earth?“ Her breathing was ragged. She closed her red eyes one last time, her blood dropped to the ground.   
„My life was… long enough… anyway… so… time to return… but… Lys… was… to young…“ She whispered sadly, a heartbreaking music played through her headphones, as her life came to an end.   
Her mind was drifting in empty space, on her way to the Stream of the Planet. She could feel a blue energy, most likely Lysander.   
_‚No, not like this!‘_ They heard voices.   
_‚Don’t go.‘_ That little bit of mind she had left, was almost one with the stream.   
_‚Please, No!‘_ The Voices became desperate.   
_‚We can’t let you!‘_ They both felt warmth, even if they should not feel at all.

Error looked to them.   
„It was like that?“ The Girl nodded.   
„Yeah. I don’t mind at all.. .that i got killed… My life was long and at this point i had only one friend left.“ Error stared at her.   
„One Friend?“ Millenia nodded and looked at Lys.   
„My lifetime is different in a drastically way. Most of them died of old age and i was left alone… Only Lysander was still there… but well, you saw.“ Error knew the feeling of being alone.   
„So? How is the Plan?“ Error asked. Millenia looked at him.   
„Finish the Mission… if not eaten by our magic circle at that point… made sure it will soon after.“ She answered.   
Error grabbed the hands of those children, as Lysander nodded in agreement.  
„You can’t do that!“ They both looked at him mystified.  
„Why not? What should we do with that little time we have left after that?“ Error looked from Lysander to Millenia. He wished to destroy all the AU, but that would not ease their pain… It’s the Opposite, they would be trapped in a damned circle. Even if they survived after their mission, they plan to hasten that Point and that was so wrong! He pressed lightly on their hands.   
„You shouldn’t do that…“ They looked at him calmly. They did not wish to find new friends, only to see them die someday or let those friends witness their deaths. „We are Monsters! We have a longer Lifetime as Humans!“ Error said, only for Millenia to sigh again.   
„We will… see.“ She said finally. Error looked at Lysander.  
„Those Goddesses created a world, for monsters to life in peace. As soon as the Pacifist route is accomplished and the Child lost it’s Power, the Monsters can venture there.“ He explained again. Millenia showed no interest in that. But Lysander did.   
„Some of the worlds can’t be saved anymore…“ Error said. Now it was Lysander who sighed. After solving this Puzzle, Error made sure they got to their first Trial. 


	5. HorrorTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Children had now their Mission and they had to successfully complete them... Could they?

Error opened up a Gate to Horrortale.   
„Should i come with you?“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„No. I think after being successful, they will bring us to you again.“ She said and walked through the gate.   
Lysander followed shortly after her.   
„They will seal themselves away…“ The Gate closed behind them.

They were surrounded by snow.  
„The Worlds probably build the same.“ She said and walked a little ahead.   
„Maybe…“ Lysander mumbled softly. Right then an Axe came down in front of Him.   
Lysander stayed perfectly still to avoid unnecessary injuries.   
„You’re not afraid?“ Someone asked very close to his ear. He looked somewhat like Sans from Haventale, the difference were a hole on his skull and one glowing red Eye.  
„No.“ Lysander answered calmly.   
He knew nothing could happen to them, except for starting from Point Zero again.   
„Never saw someone like you two.“ Sans growled and looked at the young Woman not far from them.   
„We arrived recently.“ She answered. The Woman sounded…. Bored?   
„Who are you?“ Millenia extended her Hand to him, even if he endangered her friend.   
Of course he could just chop her hand off.   
„Millenia. We were ordered to fulfill a Mission, that is breaking the barrier. To do so, we have to protect the Human Child.“   
She said, but why does she sound like she had no emotion at all?

But Sans liked her instantly, she was quiet. Not easily frightened, he really liked that.   
„Call me Scary.“ Sans said and took her Hand, in doing so he released Lysander.   
„Scary.“ She nodded one time, in the meantime a taller Skeleton drew near.   
„You can call him Horror, he is my brother.“ Scary said and pointed at the taller skeleton with strange clothes.  
„Understood. I’m called Lysander.“ The young Man answered.   
Scary explained the circumstances of their world.   
Scary noticed that those children cut off any emotional sign they could have, but why?   
„Normally we are ordered to kill any Human…“ Scary said, aware that those two hide something, something great.   
„Maybe so, but this child is necessary to safe you from the barrier.“ Scary examined them thoughtfully.   
„The Reset?“ He asked with such cold in his voice.

He doesn’t want to return to the underground shortly after finally set free. Just because one child had a whim.   
„They stop after the barrier is gone, we’ll make sure about that.“ Lysander answered, as Horror looked at him.   
„Dolls!“ Papyrus said excited and pointed to them. Scary had to agree with his Brother.   
They were only dolls, no, more like puppets, only in this Place to have a watchful eye on the Child and its mission.  
Scary saw a flicker in those red and blue eyes of them.   
They gave up some time ago, what ever happened to them, killed any wish to life. Millenia listened carefully.   
„Someone walks through the snow.“ Scary stood up, as Horror saw the Human child.   
How did this Woman detect that child only from listening?   
„We have to bring her to the Barrier?“ Lysander nodded his head.   
„Yes.“   
The Girl looked at them frightened and confused.   
„Should be easy enough.“ Scary murmured and heaved his Axe to his shoulder.

Millenia looked to her friend. Both of them decided to not attach themselves too much on those Monsters, that way it would be far easier to Die without hurting someone.   
The Girl took Lysander’s Hand. Both of them were not aware of the Problem at hand, wich were the Monsters not the Human child.   
The Monsters in this world were all insane, trying to kill themselves to get their dirty claws on the Girl.  
Scary and Horror both took great pains to defend the Girl.   
Lysander assisted them as good as possible, with that little Magic he had.   
Millenia had nothing.   
Her Attack magic wasn’t working at all, she could not use her Dragon magic or something to defend her self.   
Only this gigantic Scythe, but it doesn’t came even if she called it.   
„How do they think we should survive?“ Millenia was grumpy most of the time.   
Even as they rested to let the Human child sleep.

She touched her throat in one of her dazes, and finally everything clicked in her head.   
„My Necklace… of Course.“ Millenia stood up and left the group.  
Lysander was fast asleep, but Scary notices her while she walked away.   
„Is she Stupid?“ Scary was about to follow her, but thought better and told his brother to watch the others.   
Then he followed her to one of the chasms.   
„HEY! Eris i know that you can hear us!“ She yelled.   
Scary hid himself, as one Woman with black hair appears.   
_‚What is it now?‘_ She sounded annoyed. Millenia extended her Hand to the Woman.  
„My Necklace. Where is it?“ Eris moved her hand and a little Pendant appeared.   
_‚This thing? You don’t need it.’_ Millenia growled in a low voice.   
„You want us too safe this world, then give that damned necklace to me. That way i can use my magic!“ She said bitterly. The Woman gazed at her for a while. _‚You won’t use it to cheat your way out?‘_ Scary was dumbfounded.   
„No. Defend, nothing more. We WILL accomplish your Mission and that’s it.“ Finally Eris gave her the Pendant.   
‚ _If you dare to try and cheat your way out.‘_ Millenia took the Pendant forcefully out of Eris Hands.  
„I KNOW! No need to say it twice… We will accomplish your Mission.“ Eris only smiled at the Woman.   
_‚But, are you sure? You won’t try to get along with them?’_ Millenia tied the Necklace around her Throat.   
„We will work together with them and that’s it… It will be easier for us to die after your Mission.“ Scary stared at her from his hiding spot between the Trees. _‚So you made your Choice?‘_ Eris smiled at her still.   
„Choice? You did not gave us much of that! Fulfill the mission and have a few miserable years to rot away or fulfill the mission and jump right into your death. That choice wasn’t so difficult to make, not after all my years… If Lysander decides for himself to change his Mind then so be it.“   
Millenia turned around and startet walking away.  
 _‚You could find new friends in those Monsters.‘_ Millenia shook her head.   
„Stop.. I had enough… I don’t want to watch my friends taking their last breath… it was enough for many Lives…“ With that said, she walked away completely.

Eris gaze followed her, until she was no longer seen.   
_‚Child… You seem to think that i’ll punish you for saving them…‘_ Eris disappeared from that chasm.   
Scary could not understand at all, but he would learn soon enough.   
He walked back to their camp, to see one of the monsters attacking that Child.  
„Shit… Paps!“ He took his Axe and teleport fast to the Camp, but Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. Lysander positioned the child behind him, to call his magical Shield.   
„What happened?“ Scary hissed at the Child.  
„A… A… Attack…“ Lysander finished his shield, just as Scary arrived to participate in the Attack.

The other Monster saw him and ran away as fast as he was able to.  
„Where is Horror?“ Millenia looked at the Child, as she pointed to some pile of Dust.   
Scary stared at the Pile, as some strange Circle startet to appear underneath it.   
„What?“ Scary turned around.   
Millenia looked at the Pile with silver eyes, but he knew she had red eyes. The circle startet to rotate.   
The Dragon in the middle moved backwards, against the clock.   
The Child and Scary observed the Dust, as it startet to move until some time Later Horror stood there in the Middle of the Circle.  
„What… is going on?“ Scary was surprised.   
„We should move on.“ Millenia said, without answering the question and grabbed the Hand of the girl. Lysander followed fast after her.   
Horror and Scary looked at one another dumbfounded, but followed shortly.   
They met a lot of Monsters on their way, who attacked.  
In most cases Horror or even Scary were turned into dust, just to be alive after they're all gone.

Lysander took care of the Girl, because he could use a Shield spell.   
Finally Scary noticed something on Millenia’s left upper arm, the Same circle that appeared underneath them, each time they are turned to dust.   
Of course he also noticed the Change within her eyes, each time they turn from red too silver and back to red again.   
„Hey! Won’t you explain what’s going on here?“ Scary pointed his Axe at her.  
„It’s not necessary. You’re both alive, what should i explain?“ Scary felt rage build up inside his soul.   
„HOW do we survive this?“ She looked at the Axe, the Girl sat next to Horror.  
Lysander was silent and watched closely.   
„Does it matter?“ Scary nodded his Skull.   
„For me at least! That thing on your arm, it appears each time underneath us, after we turned to dust. So you are responsible for this?“   
Millenia looked at him, without moving an inch. She didn’t answer as well.   
She didn’t have to, before a commotion started.   
They were near the Capital.   
A lot of Dust was around the Place.   
„What… happened here…?“ Scary looked around.   
Soon after the whole Place was surrounded by that strange circle.   
„You want to know what keeps you alive…? Well then look closely.“ Millenia walked past him, that thing on her arm flared fire red, her eyes turned silver yet again, as the circle startet to rotated backwards.

The Skeletons had the Child between them, as the whole Dust turned back to Monsters.   
Lysander was alerted, ready to act if need be.   
Suddenly Scary was able to smell blood.   
The Monsters looked around confused, wondered why they were alive again.   
Millenia dropped onto her knees.   
„Ngh…“ The Circle disappeared as blood trickled down her left arm.   
„What the?“ Scary noticed the Circle on her arm, before it was nothing large, a tea cup at best… Not more, now it covered her whole upper arm, as blood flowed from it. Scary graben her.   
„Are you Crazy?“ She looked at him, not even a flicker of Pain or any Emotion at all.   
„What is this Bullshit?“ He growled. She stood up slowly.   
„With this circle… i am able to control time… but in exchange it eats me slowly… My mission is to free you monsters, before the circle devours me completely.“ She answered coldly.   
After fulfilling her Mission, she was able to let the circle eat her away and let her finally become one with the Earth.   
Scary stared at her, then to Lysander, but he decided to stay silent.

The Monsters, she brought back listened to the conversation.   
„After the Barrier is gone, there will be another reset!“ Scary growled angered.  
Lysander shook his head.   
„No. We can make this Power disappear.“ the young Man said.   
Strange thing, Scary believed him, but the Thought alone, that they will end their own lives after all this…  
He disliked that thought.  
„How many?“ Both looked at him.   
„What?“ Scary was not amused at all.   
„How many worlds, until you’re finished?“ Millenia shrugged her shoulders.   
„Don’t know.“ His axe bolted past her.   
„After that you’ll just die?“ The other Monsters starred at them.   
„That’s the Plan.“ She answered calmly.  
„You think… You’ll safe us and we watch happily as you throw away your life?“ She nodded.  
„Yes.“ Horror walked to her and his brother.  
„Forget it… If you want to safe worlds… its people will always be grateful. they won’t let you throw away your life.“   
He said coldly, his rage boiled within his soul.

Once again she only shrugged her shoulders.   
„Doesn’t matter to me.“ The Axe came to a stop at her throat.  
„What if i kill you now?“ Lysander was nervous as Scary growled.   
„Then i start anew.“ Horror looked at her mystified.   
„What?“ He asked confused.   
„A deadly Wound, Lost head, or just my circle eating away my organs… My Time just moves backwards, as Lysander’s does as well. Until we finish our Task.“ Scary looked at her horrified.   
Was that the Reason?   
Why she wanted to kill herself after all this?   
Because she was able to?   
„Are you serious?“ The Woman nodded her head.   
„If you won’t believe me, then see for yourself.“ He didn’t detect any Lie within her eyes, that is something at last, after so much emptiness.   
Lysander relaxed a bit, as the Axe driftet from her Throat.   
„A bad joke…“ Millenia could only agree.   
„A terrible one…“

Should he try?   
Should Scary really prove her Explanation?   
Scary didn’t have to make a decision.   
Millenia saw movement on the edge of her sight and positioned herself in front of the Kid.   
Even Lysander wasn’t that fast to pull out his magical Shield.   
They all had to watch as a gigantic Spear passed through Millenia’s Body, right through her Heart.   
Lysander pulled the girl to his side, as Millenia fell backwards onto the ground.   
„SHIT!“ Scary and Horror, both hurried to her side, but the circle was already underneath her.   
They watched as her red eyes closed one last time, until the Circle startet to move itself.   
All that was left from the Woman was a black Egg.   
„Brother?“ Horror looked to his brother completely scared.   
Lysander picked the Egg up.   
„She… didn’t lie…“ But how are they supposed to move on now? Lysander turned to them.  
„We have to break the barrier! Even if Len is just an Egg.“ Lysander said earnestly and Scary nodded his skull.

One of them was still fine.   
„We have to fight through.“ But the time still moved backwards for the Monsters, even if the woman was nothing more than an egg.   
The Group rested, as Lysander told them it was time for the Egg to hatch.  
One small black Dragon slept on Lysander’s lap, after she hatched.   
At the end of their Journey they were with two little girls.   
The Queen looked at them annoyed.  
„What is the Meaning of this?“ The Queen asked highly annoyed. Scary raised his Axe.  
„Sorry, but we have to break the Barrier.“ He said coldly. The Queen was against the Idea and threw everything she had at them.  
But it was not enough, the Queen lost and after she was brought back by Millenia’s Magic, the Queen agreed to let them pass.   
„You’re really here to set as free?“ The girl with red hair and red eyes nodded her little head.   
„Yes, that is our Task after all.“ Scary learned after the Hatching, that Millenia will hold her memories, but was unable to die until the Task was accomplished. Lysander had the same problem.   
The Girl next to Millenia could finally break the barrier. Lysander turned to look at Scary.   
„If you follow that path, you will end in front of one empty City… That’s your new home.“   
Millenia was already back to nine Years, maybe ten. But that didn’t stop her to destroy the Power of the human Child easily.

Error looked down.   
„Millenia? What happened?“ He asked shocked.   
„I was killed.“ She said coldly.   
„Than you start again?“ Sie nodded her little Head and walked past them.   
„The next world?“ Error grabbed her shoulder.  
„Aren’t you looking at all that a little to emotionless?“ She looked at him.  
„I just fulfill my Mission, nothing more.“ She said. Lysander stood there silently, did they made the right decision?   
„But… The Monsters surely want to thank you…. Do you plan to disappear?“ Error asked and the girl nodded.  
„Yes.“ She pointed at the Papers hanging in the white Space.   
„This one next.“ She said.   
Error had only the Worlds they have to save displayed.   
Lysander looked at the painted paper.  
„Underswap…“ Lysander really hoped that the next world wasn’t so bad.


	6. Underswap: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia suffered a Reset of her State and regained a lot while using her Powers. Now they were on their way to the next world. Hoping for less violence and more Cooperation. Will it succed?

Lyndis walked through the snowed City of Underswap. She had to find the Skeleton Brothers, before the Children find them.   
Eris was against that idea, but she had to do something!   
Of Course all the Sans and Papyrus knew about the Goddesses, not like most of the Monsters.   
„Goddess of Order?“ Lyndis turned around just to see Sans from Underswap, he was mostly called Blue or Blueberry.   
His Brother Stretch was with him.   
_‚Grettings.‘_ She said with a smile.  
„Is something wrong, great Goddess?“ Blue asked immediately, there could be no other Reason for her appearance.   
_‚Well… Yes… Kind of.‘_ Blue nodded his Skull and asked her to accompany them to their Home.   
_‚Let me ask something first… Did a Human already arrived?'_ Blue shook his Head.   
„No.. not at the present time, great Goddess.“ Stretch surveyed the woman.   
„Why?“ She sighed softly.   
_‚My sister and i decided to save some of your worlds. Our Children are on their way to this world, to help break the barrier and then destroy the Power of that Child.’_   
Stretch inhaled on his cigarette.   
„But?“ Lyndis sighed yet again.   
_‚Our Children… They closed themselves of…‘_ Blue looked at her very confused.  
„What do you mean?“ Lyndis looked at her Hands.   
_‚There is a young Man called Lysander and a young woman called Millenia… The Woman can control Time but in exchange her own magic eats at her life…‘_ Blue could not believe what the Goddess told them, meanwhile Stretch lightened a new Cigarette.   
„Where exactly is now the Problem?“ Stretch asked.   
_‚They are unable to die until our Trial is completed.‘_ Both Skeletons fell silent, completely shocked.   
„What?“ Blue asked in a hushed voice.

The Goddess explained the Circumstances and told them a Secret.   
„They do not wish to befriend us?“ Blue asked and Lyndis nodded her Head.   
_‚Exactly… only what matters for the Mission, to have it easier to die later on…‘_ Stretch pushed his cigarette out.   
„They have to deal with the thanks of the Worlds, they saved, while maintaining as few attachments as possible, so they can easily kill themselves?“   
Lyndis nodded sadly.   
_‚At least she has that planned… He is not so sure anymore..‘_ Blue stayed silent.   
_‚We can’t tell them, that we try to make them immortal… But they need to love you Monsters and they need the wish to protect you… or they will die…‘_   
Blue jumped up suddenly.   
„I, the magnificent Sans, will change their minds!“ Stretch sighed heavily, he had to help too.   
„How do they look?“ Lyndis was glad, that these brothers agreed to help her.   
_‚Lysander should be around 16 years, long brown hair and blue eyes like sapphires… But Millenia… as they left the Anti-Void she was only a nine year old child… very long red hair and red eyes like Rubies.‘_   
Both skeleton looked at the Goddess.   
„What?“ Lyndis rubbed her neck.   
_‚If our children fall to death… their time rewind itself to the very beginning… They have their memories, of course, as long as they do what we say…‘_   
Blue needed a Plan. 

„Human! Human!“ All three of them looked to the Window.   
„What is happening outside?“ Stretch, Blue and even Lyndis herself left the House.  
A young Girl, not older as 16 Years, was tumbling into the Town.   
_‚Eris her Child! Millenia!’_   
How was it possible?   
As they left Error, she had nothing been like a nine year old girl and was now tumbling into the Town like this?   
„So that’s her?“ Stretch examined the Girl, even Blue looked at the Girl.   
„She is wounded!“ The other Monsters backed away from her.   
„Ngh…. AAAAAAAH!“ The young Girl screamed in Pain, as she dropped on her knees.   
A lot of blood was flowing down her Arm onto the ground.   
They could all see it.   
Her arm glowed on some parts in a burning red color, until it flickered and disappeared, as the Girl fell completely to the ground.   
Blue hurried to her side.   
Stretch looked at Lyndis one last time and then followed his brother.   
„What… is this…“ Blue looked at her left arm with a shocked expression.   
The whole Arm was covered in strange lines, deep into her skin, making it bleed.   
„Brother?“ Stretch came to him.  
„What is with her?“ Blue looked at her Vitality.   
„She has lost Consciousness…“ He looked to the Forest.   
„Pappy, i’ll look around. You will help her.“ Stretch sighed.   
„Fine, but be careful.“ Blue nodded his skull and hurried into the Forest.   
Stretch brought the Woman to their Home.

Blue hurried through the Snow, until he noticed some Monsters.   
They fight against each other, then he noticed a young Man and a little Child.   
The Man had his Hand stretched, apparently he had the Power to use Magic like Monsters.   
„It must be them!“ Blue hurried faster.   
„Stop!“ The Monsters turned their attention to him.   
„What do you want?“ One of them hissed.   
„Stop fighting!“ Blue said, but he needed to use force.   
After that they calmed down and left.   
„Everything alright?“ He asked the young Man.   
The Small child hurried to his side, he seemed frightened.   
„Everything is alright, Human.. I will protect you.“ He said, then looked at Lysander.   
„You must be the Friend of that young Woman, or?“ Lysander nodded at his question.   
„The Name is Lysander… Len is in good Hands?“ Blue nodded hurriedly.   
„Yes, I’m Blue. She is with my brother Stretch. I’ll Lead the Way.“

Lyndis already left the world, so they would not see her.   
He brought them to his Home.   
„Pappy!“ Blue yelled for his Brother, who just left his room.   
„You’re back? Who are those two?“ Blue had one huge smile on his Face. „  
This is Lysander and this little one is the Human!“   
The Boy never said his name.  
„How is she?“ Stretch shook his Skull.   
„Still not awake, but she grew. I will give her some of my clothes.“   
Blue hurried to his brothers room.   
There in his bed was a beautiful Woman and her left Arm changed to!   
The Symbol got smaller.   
„Wow.“ Blue looked at her fascinated, just as her lids startet to twitch.   
„Oh? Is she about to wake up?“   
The lids twitched once more and flickered open to reveal stunning blood red eyes.   
„Ah! She is awake!“

The Group came into the room, while Blue was completely fascinated by her stunning looks.  
„How are you, Human?“ Millenia moved her head to the Side, and saw two skeletons, a young boy and her Friend Lysander.   
„Where am i?“ She asked quietly.  
„You’re in Snowdin, at our Home… You collapsed near the City entrance.“ Stretch explained.   
„But… you were smaller…“ He added to the explanation and looked at her.   
Millenia tried to sit up a bit.   
„Not so fast!“ Blue was visibly worried about her.  
Stretch gave her some Clothes.  
„Here, we leave the room so you can change into these.“   
He said and left with his brother and the two young Man.   
„Urgh… My Body hurts… That was too much rewind…“   
She mumbled and left the Bed slowly.   
She changed into the clothes that tall Skeleton gave her.  
She sighed, they were far too big.   
„Well… Better as being naked…“ She said and left the Room.  
„That’s it, Human!“ It seems they moved to the Kitchen.

Millenia’s Body was heavy as Lead. So she descended slowly down the Stairs.   
Lysander was alright, well it looked like he was.   
„She will recover very fast with this!“   
Finally the Woman arrived at the Kitchen.   
„Huh?“ Stretch and Lysander both sat near the Table, while Blue and the Child moved around to make Food.   
„Blue.“ Stretch said, as he noticed Millenia.   
„Oh! Are you alright?“  
Blue jumped down is footstep and hurried to her side.   
„Sit down! You must still be in great pain!“ He said and guided her to the Table.  
„We will eat shortly, then you’ll feel better.“   
The small skeleton said happily and with great vigor.   
Millenia sat down next to Lysander, remaining silent the whole time.   
Stretch observed her every move, it was like the Goddess told them.   
This Woman had no will to Life anymore, not even a flicker of any emotion at all. Lysander on the other Hand, looked unsure.   
„Everything alright?“   
He lightened one of his cigarettes.

Millenia stayed silent, even Lysander said nothing, until the Tacos arrived at the table.   
„I… I’m Chara… by the way…“ The little Boy said.   
„I am the magnificent Sans! But you can call me Blue as well.“ The little skeleton said happily.   
„Papyrus or Stretch.“ The taller one answered and looked to the other two.   
„Lysander Nakamura. Nice to meet you.“ The young Man showed a small innocent smile, before bowing a little.  
„Millenia.“   
That was all the Woman said, all while looking at the Tacos.   
„You’re not Hungry?“ Blue asked, as he saw her Gaze.  
„Could we just… do what we are supposed to do?“ She said lastly.   
„You mean the barrier?“ Stretch asked and the Woman nodded.   
Blue had anticipated this, she was not easily convinced.   
„Not without some food in our Tummies!“ He said and grabbed one of the Tacos.  
Lysander agreed to his reasoning and grabbed one as well.   
„You could show some gratitude… We could have decided to not help you at all.“   
Stretch said annoyed.   
„Would have been better…“ She said emotionless as she looked at him.   
„No Fighting!“   
Blue said worried, but Millenia just stood up.   
„Len?“ Lysander looked at his Friend.   
„I don’t have time to idle any longer.“   
She said and walked to the Door.   
Blue jumped up and followed her.   
„Millenia! Wait, Please!“   
She had almost the Doorknob in her grasp, as her symbol flared up in one angry red color.  
„Ngh…“ Her Hand slipped on her Symbol, her nails digging into her flesh.   
Lysander ran past Blue.   
„Len!“ Blood dripped down her Arm.  
„We have to cover it immediately!“ Blue said shocked.

Millenia sat on the Couch, meanwhile Blue carefully cleaned the edges of her circle with alcohol.   
„Does this occur often?“   
Stretch asked.  
She looked at him dully.   
She didn’t want to answer that.   
Stretch noticed Chara, who hid himself behind the taller skeleton.   
Millenia looked at the Boy, sighed and then flicked her fingers.   
New clothes appeared suddenly.  
„Here.“   
She handed the taller Skeleton his clothes back, then she left the House.   
Blue looked after her, as well as Lysander.   
„Brother, take care of Chara and Lysander! I will look for her!“

Blue hurried outside.   
He looked through Snowdin, but no sign of her.   
The Skeleton left Snowdin and found Millenia near one of the many chasms around Snowdin.  
„Millenia?“ He came slowly near her.   
„Don’t Worry… I won’t jump… No reason in that anyway…“   
She said with a sigh and flopped herself down in the snow.  
„Hey… Blue?“ He drew nearer.   
„Yes?“ She starred at the ceiling of the Underground.   
„If you lived your whole life… trying to find friends, only to see them die far before you ever will… Would you still try to make some?“  
Blue sat down beside her.   
„Yes.“ He said earnestly.   
„Why?“ Blue had to laugh a bit.  
„It is very lonely without friends… To know that you lived all their time with them, laughing, playing and eating together…“   
She closed her eyes.   
„I still remember how torn i felt, as they had left me… My friends all died out of age… Not Lysander… and not me as well…“   
She said and Blue looked at her.   
„Will you die the same way again?“ Millenia nodded, just to let the snow under her head crunch.  
„Yes… If the moment arrives and i will finally die… the wound on my Chest will just reopen.“   
Blue shuddered at that thought.   
„That’s why… if i can avoid to interact with you at all… it would be far easier to leave…“ Blue starred at her.   
„But…“   
She shook her head.   
„All my life… I was never afraid of Death, well my own at last… But… when i think about it now… The friends i could make in this world… Let them see as i drew my last pathetic breath… The Pain they have to handle… THAT frightens me the most…“   
She thought about Lysander.   
He was way too young.   
Could he been spared if he never met her?   
Blue stood up and moved over her.   
„We will find a way! How we can save you both from that fate! Everyone needs friends. Even you, especially with your Mission!“   
She starred at him dumbfounded.   
Why does he know?   
„We save the monsters and then the both of you!“ He said and stretched his Hand toward her.   
„Heh… Your stranger, as any sans i met until now…“   
Blue grinned greatly at her, he finally saw a little flicker of emotion within her.   
„But we all have the same goal!“

He moved away a bit, to let her stand up.   
„Yeah… Increase this hell for me…“   
She said with a sigh and touched her pendant. She always does that.  
„What ever…“ She said finally and followed Blue back to Snowdin.   
Stretch, Lysander and Chara waited for them Both.   
„Now feeling like eating something?“ Stretch asked and held a taco in front of her.   
„If you leave me alone.“ She said and took the Taco.   
She bit into it and Lysander was greatly relieved.   
„We should shop a little and then move on!“ Blue said with a wide smile and walked to the Stores of Snowdin.

Millenia and Lysander waited for them near the Exit.   
Lysander looked at her Circle, but it hadn’t grown a bit after last time.   
He was finally able to move between animal and Man.   
Chara accompanied Blue to do some shopping, as Stretch walked to the Waiting Pair.   
„Your eyes finally looking better.“ Millenia looked up to him.   
„What?“   
He lightened one of his cigarettes.   
„Before you looked lifeless, well you at least, Millenia. But now there is a spark of Life within you.“   
Millenia looked away from him, meanwhile Lysander smiled relieved.   
„What ever…“ Stretch looked at her.   
„How is this new Home? Where we are going to?“ She shook her head.   
„Don’t know.“ He inhaled on his cigarette.   
„Never visited? Not Curious?“ Lysander shook his head this time.  
„Until now there was now reason for it.“ He said as something flew past them.   
„What the?“ Papyrus moved in front of those Two, to protect them.   
„Move away from those Humans, Papyrus.“ Someone growled.  
It was a yellow reptile with many scars on her body.   
„Alphys! There is a misunderstanding!“ She had an axe in her hand.   
„Move away from those Humans… Papyrus.“ She said again, this time with more anger.   
Stretch wouldn’t.   
Millenia and Lysander did nothing wrong.   
Alphys saw this as an act against order.   
„As you wish…“ She said coldly.   
Normally she would not attack the Brother from her little friend.   
Blue and Chara walked out of the Shop as something boomed through the Air.


	7. Underswap: Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tried to stop the Human looking World rescuer. A Yellow Lizard, but Millenia stopped her making a Move, even if her own Circle eats her away slowly. Now it was Time to get a move on, so they could safe the Monsters from their Prison.

Blue only saw snow.  
„Pappy?“ Chara and Blue hurried to the Edge of the City.   
Papyrus stood there, with raised Arms as the Snow settled once more.   
„Pappy?“ Blue hurried to his Brothers side.   
„What was that?“ Lysander stood in front of Papyrus, his Hand raised.   
The weapons Alphys threw at them where all on the ground. Alphys growled darkly.   
„Come at me, Human!“ Lysander lowered his hand.   
„No.“ He said calmly.   
Blue gave Chara the bags he was carrying and stepped forward.   
„Alphys! I can explain.“ He said calmly, but the Yellow reptile would not want to hear what he had to say.   
„Sans! You know that this is betrayal!“ She yelled angered.   
„TIME OUT!“ The Circle roared to existence underneath Alphys.   
„What?“ Millenia’s Hand moved to her left upper Arm.   
„Ngh… Maybe… you want to listen… now…“ Blue looked at Millenia for a short moment, but Alphys was not able to move even an inch.   
„I’ll take care of this!“ He said and walked too Alphys.  
„I know how this all is looking… But Chara wants to free us. He does not wish to hurt anyone!“ He said.  
Alphys looked at him, with all her scars.  
„And those two?“ Blue once again looked a short moment at Millenia, then at Lysander.   
„They are helping him.“ Stretch watched as her nails dug into her flesh, until he noticed that the circle grew.   
„Fine…“

Stretch placed his Hand onto Millenia’s Shoulder.   
„You can stop now.“ He said and noticed that her eyes were different as well.   
They were silver, but as soon as the circle dissipated they turned back to red. Alphys could finally move again.  
„What was that?“ She asked immediately. Blue sighed softly.   
„Millenia… is able to control time.“ Alphys looked at her.   
„Seriously?“ The Woman sighed.   
„Believe me… i wish that it’s a damn joke.“ She said and was leaning against the Wall.   
Stretch immediately looked at the Damage.   
„It grew…“ He said and the Woman nodded.   
„Naturally…. Each damn time i use that Thing it will grow.“ She said bitterly.   
„A wonderful Thank you from those almighty goddesses…“ she growled darkly, finally a little spark of emotion within her, even if it is only pure anger and great Hate.  
Blue walked to her side.  
„Should we take care of this?“   
Millenia shook her head.   
„Leave it.. It starts again soon anyway.“ Blue looked at her worried, just for Lysander to sigh.   
„But it could get infected!“ Blue said.   
She shrugged her shoulders and walked past him.   
„And? It’s not like i could die, even if it gets infected.“ She said coldly and walked past Alphys as well.   
„I can kill you, if you like!“ Alphys growled.   
„You could not.“ Millenia answered and looked at her, before she leaves.   
„I don’t like her.“ Alphys said, as the others moved to follow the woman.   
„Well… this is her nice side… it could be worse.“ Lysander said with a small smile.

They shortly stood near Waterfall.   
„Does… anyone know… how this puzzle works?“ Blue asked confused.   
„Don’t know.“ Alphys answered. Chara crooked his Head to one side.   
Millenia saw a strange box.   
„Hm?“ She walked to the Strange thing and opened it.   
Music was playing.   
„Oh!“ Blue looked at the Ground.   
Some of the Stones started to shine.   
„We have to push them?“   
Millenia closed the box and the shining stopped immediately.   
„The Rhythm. You have to dance.“ She said.  
Lysander contorted his face.   
The Monsters looked at one another. 

Chara walked to the Starting point.   
„I’ll give it a try.“ He said and Millenia nodded.   
She opened the Box to let the music play again.   
Chara tried to hit the Stones.   
„D… Difficult…“ He said struggling for air.   
Millenia thought about it.   
„Hey, Chara. Come here.“ She said and waved him over.   
„You open the box at my command.“ The Boy nodded his head, she then walked to the field.   
„Got any Idea?“ Blue asked.   
Lysander knew that her family was quiet the music lovers and she was the only one who had THAT Power anyways.   
„Yeah, i really do.“   
Millenia looked at the Ground.  
„Well it is worth to try.“ She looked down to her shoes.   
„Not with this…“ She flicked her fingers and the shoes started to change.   
Before they were boots with Heels but they changed to flat ones.  
„Nice.“ Alphys said surprised.   
Millenia straightens her Back.   
„It has been quiet a while… I hope i still can do it.“ She said with a sigh.

Millenia turned her head to Chara and nodded.   
The Boy opened the Box.   
Millenia closed her red eyes and listened to the Rhythm.   
She let it curse through her Body.  
It has been a few thousands of years, the last time she danced that way.   
But she had only to follow her natural rhythm without looking at the stones.   
The Others watched impressed.   
„Unbelievable!“ Blue saw the plates shine, even if she never stepped on them in the first place.  
The only thing that matters was the rhythm of the music.   
Lysander grinned at them brightly.   
„No one has more music in their blood as she has.“ He said.

The Puzzle was solved.   
„That was incredible!“ Blue said impressed.   
„It has been a while. a long while, since i did something like that the last time.“   
She said with a sigh.   
„Would not think that it will work.“   
She said and moved on.   
Her Shoes had changed back to boots with heels again.   
„Another music themed puzzle?“ Alphys asked angrily.   
They were near Hotland.   
„Sounds like… they weren’t here before?“ Lysander asked and Alphys nodded her head.   
„No idea who brought them here…“ Blue sighed.  
„What do we have to do now?“ They noticed different looking instruments.  
„Play something?“ Stretch took some kind of sticks for a drum and pounded on it.   
Some stones startec to glow lightly.   
„Hm?“ Blue sighed.   
„We don’t have many Monsters who like Music.“   
He said and started to look around.   
Millenia looked at the Ceiling, noticing something.

„I Fear… We are in some kind of Show?“   
she pointed up.  
„Then i think i know who is behind this all…“ Alphys growled.   
„Nabstaton…“ Stretch mumbled under his breath.   
Lysander looked around, then he grabbed the Ocarina.  
„What do you want with this strange Flute?“ Alphys asked confused.   
„You’ll see.“ Lysander walked to the Middle of those stones and started to play something.   
Chara was astonished.  
„Is there something you two can’t do?“   
He asked in a hushed voice.  
„That’s a good question…“ Millenia said, but left it at that.   
The Sound from the strange flute waved through the Place, until all stones glowed brightly.   
„We can move on!“ Chara was happy about that and started running to Lysander’s Side.  
„You are so great!“ He said but Lys only shrugged his Shoulders.  
„I’ve got a musician friend…“ He said and moved on.   
„We should check on Undyne.“ Alphys said and guided them to a laboratory.

Inside this Building a fishlike Woman looked at a big TV Screen.   
„Oh! Alphys, you are part of the Show!“ She said surprised.   
The TV screen showed the two puzzles they had to face.  
„What is this?“ Alphys said disgusted, then some kind of Robot appeared at the screen.  
„Some Talents those Human have, but can our heroes solve the next puzzle too?“ The Robot said.   
„What now?“ Stretch mumbled annoyed.   
The Screen showed the Puzzle.  
„Singing..“ Millenia said bitterly.   
„Everything alright?“ She shook her head.  
„Don’t know… if i still can… I once could sing…“ She said.   
The Memories of that blade, passing through her Body, she shook it off.  
Lysander knew what she meant.   
„Gah! Try! There is nothing more we can do.“ Millenia said and walked away.  
„Wait!“ Alphys choose to stay with Undyne, meanwhile the group traveled further.

Blue opened the Show on his phone to see if something happens.  
Chara was the first one to try solve the puzzle, but the child grew too nervous.   
„Let me try! I the magnificent Sans can solve this!“ He said proudly and walked to the Stage.   
But nothing happened, even if it doesn’t sounded so bad.  
Millenia fell into deep thoughts.  
„Does it have to be something special, maybe?“ Stretch asked surprised.  
„I don’t think so…“ She said.  
„I can’t sing!“ Stretch denied immediately.   
Millenia sighed.  
„I will try it then…“ She said and walked up to Blue.   
„Got an Idea?“ Chara explored until he found one of those strange boxes, hidden in a very curious place.  
„Woah!“ Music started to play, after he opens it.  
„Hm? That is… Discord?“   
Millenia listened closely.   
She had to try it at least, even if her soul was torn apart.  
„I am fine with changing status quo but not in letting go. Now the world ist being torn apart. A terrible catastrophe played by a symphony. What a terrifying work of art.“  
How often she listened to that music, with her phone and those big headphones.   
„I can’t sit idly, no, i can’t move at all. i curse the name. The one behind it all.“   
Something clicked somewhere and the gigantic door opened itself.  
„That sounded sooo good!“ Blue said, but Millenia just sighed.   
„It was once better… way better… I once was a songstress, made money with it… but since that thing… since coming here…“   
She stopped there.   
Lysander looked down to the ground.   
„Forget it.“ She said and moved on.  
Blue looked after her sadly.  
„The goddesses only punished you two… right?“ He said worried, Chara stepped next to him.   
„We can help them… Finish this with as few deaths as possible.“ He said and Blue had to agree.   
„Yes.“ They followed the Woman until they met Nabstaton.

„I can’t let you pass!“   
He said and Millenia sighed yet another time.   
„Really?“ She said, something was different on her behavior.   
„I do not have the Time to play with you.“ Slowly she walked up to Nabstaton.   
„Millenia?“ Blue was worried.   
„So just move aside.“   
Nabstaton stumbled back a bit, as he looked terrified at her.  
„Wha… What are you?“ She walked past him.  
„A cursed Dragon…“ She whispered more to herself and marched ahead.   
„C… Cursed… Dragon…?“

Blue, Stretch and Chara startet to follow her, but Blue looked at Lysander nervously.   
„I’ll explain later…“ He said.   
The Next stop was the Queen of Underswap.   
„She is nice?“ Chara asked.   
„Yes! Queen Toriel is very Kind!“ Blue was excited.   
The Queen was already waiting for the Group to come into her Throne room.  
„Welcome, do you like some Cake?“ She asked, one in her Hands.   
„No, Thanks…“ Millenia answered, but Chara agreed to one slice of it!   
„Here.“ She said with a smile.   
„So you want to free us from the barrier then?“ Lysander nodded his head.  
„Exactly. After that i will take the Power to Reset from him and you can life on the surface.“ Chara looked at him.   
„You can? But Why do you wait so long for that?“   
Millenia watched the Boy.   
„It could have been a possibility to reset, so we wait until they are free.“ Millenia answered.   
That was of course a smart move.   
The Queen kneeled in front of Chara.  
„Do you want that?“ She asked carefully but Chara nodded.   
„Yes! You were imprisoned for soooo long!“ Blue and Stretch looked at him with kind smiles on their faces.

Suddenly some vines shoot out of the ground.  
„Queen Toriel!“ Blue hurried to her side, but more vines appeared out of nowhere.  
„Oh that will hurt a lot!“ Millenia mumbled. She slammed her Hand to the Ground. „Time!“ The Circle drew from her hand to the Ground and spread through the whole Room.   
It looked like only the Vines were affected.   
„What?“ Millenia growled low at the Pain.  
„I stopped the Vines! Hurry on and break the barrier as long as i can hold them!“   
Chara nodded immediately and grabbed onto Stretch’s hand.   
„Blue, take care of the Queen!“ His brother yelled and disappeared with the child.   
Lysander followed them, after looking back to his friend once more.   
Blue looked at Millenia with a worried expression.   
„Such Power…“   
Toriel was stunned.   
Millenia’s teeth grind against themselves, as she hold the vines in her Magic.  
Then she had an Idea, maybe it was possible for her?   
„I hope this’ll work…“ She mumbled with great Pain.   
„Strike!“   
She felt how the Lightning shoot through her Hand into the Ground through her Circle.

The Vines winced almost unnoticed, before they turned into dust. They stood as Dust, not like the Monsters she could rewind.   
The Circle didn’t move an inch.   
She let her magic dissipate slowly, just in case she had to act quickly again.   
Something boomed through the room and she felt the Barrier fall into little pieces. Blue ran up to her.   
„Millenia? Is Everything okay?“ Millenia looked at her left arm, the Symbol grew through her whole upper arm and some of the lower parts.   
„It’s fine.“ She said, even if blood dripped onto the ground.   
The Queen ripped her Cape and wrapped it around the Woman’s Arm.   
„We have to take care of this.“ Millenia sighed.   
„No need.“ She said, stood up and walked to the next room.  
„Is she playing a strong front?“ The Queen asked, but Blue had to deny it.   
„She is strong, My Queen…“ After that he walked to the next room.   
Lysander was already at work, to destroy the Power.   
Chara had his eyes closed, but was not in Pain.   
„Is it necessary?“ Stretch asked, he was not sure if all goes well.   
„It’s okay!“ Chara smiled at him, as he watched the Reset Button to fall into little pieces.

The Monsters were free now and all of them could move to the new home.   
Millenia looked at the Group.   
„We should be off.“ She said, but Blue grabbed her hand.   
„Don’t you… want to rest a bit?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„There are three more worlds, awaiting their freedom. We should finish at least one more.“   
Blue looked at her worried.   
Lysander wore a smile on his face and waved to say goodbye.  
Stretch placed his Hand on the Shoulder of his brother.   
„They changed a bit.“ He said and watched them.   
„Do you still intend to… well you know?“   
She sighed again.   
„Probably… but i will take my time with that… Scary would like that to.“ She said and Blue was surprised.   
„Scary?“ She nodded.  
„We saved Horror-Tale before coming to Underswap He wasn’t amused to hear about our death wishes…“   
She said shrugging her Shoulders.   
„Error told us the same as you.“ Lysander grinned.   
Blue had to laugh at that.  
„I can understand them.“

Lysander could agreed as well.   
„They have no reason… They are not responsible for this Trial, nor can they change it.“  
Blue took her Hand again.   
„After saving the next world, then you have to come home and take a rest, the both of you!“ He said excited.   
„Well… We see about that…“ She showed a small smile and disappeared.   
Lysander bowed low and followed after his friend.  
Blue was happy to saw that smile, but also very worried.   
„Hopefully everything goes well…“ Blue whispered. Chara nodded.  
„It will.“ He said with determination.   
The Heroes returned to the Anti-Void. Back to Error.   
„You did it!“


	8. Interlude II: Old Power restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Worlds were already saved and brought to this new Place the two Goddesses wanted to have. Now it was time for the Two Saviors to regain some of their Powers, to proceed further.

Millenia pulled the Dressing from her Arm, as Lysander looked at her.   
„You sure you don’t want to take a rest?“ She shook her head.   
„No, Wich next?“ Error gave her a paper.   
„They have their 30st. reset.“ Error said with a stern expression.   
She looked at the Paper, it was a cute little doodle.   
„Well then, this next?“ She said and tried to stand up.

Lysander looked at her very worried, but they had to do more, to earn their lost parts.  
Lysander questioned himself, why they still got nothing, even after saving two worlds.   
They said that with each world, they would earn a piece of their power that was lost.   
„HEY!“ Millenia looked at the ceiling.   
„I know you can hear me, GODDESSES!“ It was silent.   
„We helped two worlds already, what about your Promise to give us some Power back!“   
Error looked at her, while she screamed. But nothing happened.   
„Fine, I knew you were dirty liars.“ Millenia growled.

Four little dots flickered to them, two to Lysander and two to Millenia.   
_‚Quiet Demanding, my Child.‘_ A voice echoed through the Void, as the dots disappeared within those two.   
They felt Warmth inside their Bodies.   
„Can we try?“ She looked to the Ceiling.   
_‚Go Ahead.‘_ Lysander was the first one, he was finally able to open up Gates again and his magic has increased on strength greatly.   
Then it was her turn.   
Millenia inhaled deeply.   
_„You are an Ocean of Waves weaving a Dream, like thoughts become a river stream.“_   
Error and Lysander watched as Water came from somewhere and flowed strangely in the air.

  
It didn’t lasted long, before the water disappeared, but it was enough for her.   
„Perfect!“ Millenia grinned widely.   
„Heh, Now it will be easier.“ Error stepped back a bit, her eyes were different, not silver but there were also no humanity left in them.   
She moved her left arm a bit to test the Pain.  
„Is she keeping her? Or is Nem just not in the mood?“   
Millenia talked to herself, as she walked away from the group a bit.   
„Undertale…“   
There was a faint flicker in her Chest.   
„There you are… no need to force yourself, Nem… I’ll take care of it.“

She turned around to look at her Friend Lysander Both of them left the Anti-Void.   
„Ink… What have you done? Is this your responsibility?“ Ink was not near to answer him that question, but someone else did.   
_‚Not entirely.‘_ He turned to the Voice, there she was, Eris.   
_‚As the Goddess of Chaos, i can sense it.‘_ Error fell silent.   
_‚That Man ink is having with him… he is no good…‘_ Eris looked at the Place her children were a moment ago.  
 _‚He took over that man and killed them, with the only weapon capable of…‘_ Error starred at her.  
 _‚We had to rip their powers out, to gave them new ones…‘_

Error finally found out the Secrets those two goddesses kept and what role those two Kids will play in this sick game.  
 _‚We can’t tell them, that ink has the soul of the one who killed them… who brought them into this endless hell of repeat…‘_ Error stayed silent.   
Why could they not tell them?   
_‚Because… he will learn, what monsters they truly are…‘_ Eris disappeared and Error felt great worry for those Children.   
He had to know that they were save.

He knew that the Child only wanted Genocide.   
Something had to control the Kid.  
He hoped they were capable of calming the child and release it from that thing.   
Then were was Ink.   
Error had to stop him, before he broke the Truce they had.   
What agitated Error the most, was that Ink had the Soul of the Man responsible for the appearance of those Children.   
Error looked at the two remaining worlds.


	9. Undertale: Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Mission, a new World, but the same Layout. Still Lysander and Millenia had to save them with all they had. Now with some Power restored, they hoped it far easier to do so. But will they Succeed with the Next world. the Original one.

Millenia snorted out of breath.   
„Oh come on!“   
Water was in front of her like a shield, as the Child attacked mercilessly.   
Behind the Woman was the King of the World and Lysander.   
It was to late to safe anyone.  
„HAHAHAHAHAHAH!“   
The Child laughed like Crazy, she was utterly insane.  
The King backed away.   
„Tse…“   
Millenia growled while her eyes changed their appearance.

The Pupils were slitted, the water still protecting her.   
It was a good thing, that Lysander gained most of his magic.   
„You leave me no choice then.“ She said softly and closed her eyes.   
**„Join in our prayers, in our song, of birth rights and love. Come the sun, illuminate the sky.“**   
The Child backed away from her, meanwhile the room intensified in brightness.   
**"I pray that we may quiet the dark. Light take the throne, lost in thoughts all alone!“**   
Her circle was throbbing on her Arm, but it did not appear beneath the child, or anywhere else.   
But something seemed to separate itself throw the child, after that it fell unconscious to the Floor.  
 **„After the stars feels it’s way, may all be blessed, so the fate and fallen can find rest. You’re will, the water reflects, so all will know, your hands brought the morrow.“**   
The Water changed itself, until it was some Kind of Dragon and devoured what ever left the Child.   
Lysander breathed with ease now, as the room fell silent.   
„Heh… It seems i lost my bite… But good to know it is back were it belongs… my very own Power.“ She said softly, before walking to the Child.   
„Time to wake up, Sleepy Head.“

The Child woke up, in the time Millenia sat down to her.   
„Heya.“ The Child was a little girl and looked at Millenia with terrible fright in her eyes.   
„Little One, good sleep? I am Millenia.“ The girl nodded carefully.   
„Frisk.“ She said in a hushed voice.  
„Frisk? Heh, will you du us a favor? My Friend Lysander and me? Frisk?“   
Millenia said and pointed at the young man behind her.   
„Yes!“ Millenia stroked through her hair.   
„Good, can you reset the World? Stay there you woke up, alright? We will come to fetch you.“ Frisk nodded slowly.   
„Will we save all of them then?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Hell yeah.“ Frisk nodded excited and stretched her hand, to touch the Reset button in front of her. Millenia stood up.   
„Till Later, Kid.“ She said and left the room. 

Frisk pushed the Button.

She stayed exactly on the place she woke up, like the beautiful woman said! But… Is she still remembering?   
The Child set anything to point zero after all.   
Frisk bolted as she heard footsteps drawing near.  
„Frisk?“ The Girl saw the beautiful Woman with this very long hair walking into the Room.  
The beautiful Man right behind her.   
„Did you wait long?“ He asked with a soft fatherly smile.   
„No!“ Frisk ran up to them.  
„Heh. Good. Shall we? Mission save the Monsters?“ Frisk nodded eagerly.   
„YES!“ She grabbed onto Millenia’s Hand.   
„good to know, little One.“ Millenia said while touching her Pendant.

After that they started Walking. Toriel looked at them quiet confused.   
„T… Three?“ Millenia passed her.   
„Sorry, but we have no time to play happy family.“ She said calmly.   
Toriel looked at her dumbfounded   
„What?“ Lysander turned to the Goat Monster.  
„We will protect that little One, don’t worry.“ Frisk nodded her head eagerly.   
„Yes! Millenia and Lysander will protect me, so that i can safe you!“ She was happy and excited.  
„My Children!“ Toriel was beside herself with happiness.  
„I understand. Take this cake with you.“ She said happily.

Millenia, Lysander and Frisk walked through the snow, before hearing some footsteps behind them.   
„Hey, don’t you know how to greet a new Pal?“   
Lysander turned around and took his hand.   
A lout fart sound sounded through the place. He had a whoopee cushion.   
„Really now?“ Lysander startet to laugst out loud, as well as Frisk did.

Millenia shook her head before her eyes darted to one side.  
„Someone is coming…“ Sans looked at her mystified, how good were her hearing?   
„Could be paps.“ He said, but it wasn’t the Taller Skeleton. Other Monsters appeared.  
„Heh, We found Humans.“  
One of them said with a huge grin on his face. Sans growled.   
„Lys.“ Millenia looked at her Friend.   
„On it.“ Lysander took Frisk’s Hand and pulled her behind him.   
The Grins on the Monsters grew even more, meanwhile Lysander lifted his hand.   
„Ready.“ He said, shortly after that the Monsters attacked.   
Their Attacks hit something that flickered a moment.   
Sans watched them. What was going on?   
„What is happening?“ One of the Monsters growled in anger and startet attacking them anew. Lysander frowned.   
„Len…“ Millenia nodded.   
„I Know.“ She jumped forward, as something startet to materialize in her hands.  
One of the Monsters jumped back as a huge Scythe came crushing down in front of him.   
Sans was shocked.   
The Monster dodged a new attack.

Millenia was fast even if her scythe had a ridiculously length.  
„Fuck! Do something!“ He yelled at his Companions.   
The others growled gloomily and liftet their hands.   
But they had to dodge.   
„How can she be so fast?“ Lysander shoved Frisk to Sans.   
„Watch her a sec.“ He said and touched something under his jacket.   
He started running and suddenly changed into a huge Wolf.   
Millenia ducked her head, in time for the animal to jump over her Body.   
Sans watched cautiously.

The Wolf and the Woman with her Scythe seemed to be a perfect team, that no one could deny.  
Frisk looked ahead, as the Monsters flinched back further.  
The Wolf and the Woman seemed to do some kind of dance, but did not hurt any Monster at all.   
Soon the Monsters started to run away and the Wolf sat down.   
„Heh, You’ve gotten fast.“ Millenia said as her Scythe vanished into little colorful flights and disappeared.   
Sans was astonished, meanwhile the wolf changed back to the Man he was before.   
„Wow, no one should mess with you, right?“ Sans asked and came with the girl over.   
„If you like your soul, then no.“ Millenia answered.   
Sans nodded, a very good reason not to mess with them.   
He then started to guide them through the forest to Snowdin.   
On their way, they met his little Brother, the taller Skeleton Papyrus.   
Papyrus was beside himself with glee as he saw the Humans.   
They walked to the House of the brothers, were Papyrus started to make his famous spaghetti.

Lysander was helping him with that.   
„Hey… That… Thing? That just appeared?“ Millenia looked to Sans.   
„You mean my Soul Weapon?“ Sans nodded slowly.   
„You can call that too?“ She crooked her head to one side.  
„Huh?“ He waved with one of his boney hands.   
„Soul Weapon.“ Millenia shrugged her shoulders.   
„We never said that the two of us are Humans at all.“ She answered.   
He starred at her.   
„What?“ Millenia showed a small smile.   
„Lysander and i. You presumed that we are Humans.“ Sans looked to his brother and this Lysander.  
The young Man wore a dark brown jacket, that he only had pushed up a little.   
He was refusing to take it off.   
He wore some black trousers and sporty footwear.   
Millenia on the other hand wore a long-sleeved black Top, a black skirt and under the skirt a black short to hide her underwear.   
Both had something to hide, of that sans was sure.  
After something to eat, the skeleton Brothers, the little girl and the two grown ups made their way through the underground.

Someone watched them hidden away in the Shadows.   
„Weaklings.“   
The shadows gave a voice and someone was grinning.   
He would change this Route to something horrible, with a little help from his servant.   
Papyrus and Sans looked at Millenia, who leaned against a wall.   
Lysander stood next to her, grinning wildly and sometimes said something to her.   
Frisk was with Undyne in her Home.   
Sometimes they could hear Millenia speak in some strange Tongue and Lysander nodding each time. 

Frisk and Undyne rushed out of the House before it went up in flames.   
„Well… that’s that.“ Undyne said.   
„Woah." Sans looked at the Flames.   
„Really now?“ Millenia said with a sigh and pushed herself away from the wall.   
„Well shouldn’t take long.“ She said and placed her Hand on the Door of the burning house.   
„Are you Crazy?“ Undyne tried to stop her, but some strange symbols startet to appear under the House.   
She saw them move, but not in wich direction.   
Suddenly the Flames went out and everything started to repair itself, even the Window Papyrus shattered as he jumped through it.   
„WOAH!“ Undyne was amazed at the sight.   
Soon after that Millenia took a step back.   
„How cool is that!?“ She starred at her home in amazement, still shocked.   
Frisk was amazed as well.   
„Millenia?“ The Woman turned around.   
„What?“ Frisk looked between her and the house.  
„What was that?“ She asked with curiosity. Millenia laughed.  
„I’ll explain someday.“ Undyne walked in front of her.  
„Okay! Next stop Alphys!“ She said excited and walked away.   
„Huh?“ Sans grinned at the Woman.   
„She will accompany us.“ Lysander giggled softly.   
„Oh… Well..“ Frisk took Lysander’s Hand and followed the Group.

Some Place later they took a Rest, most of them already asleep.  
Sans woke up to some nightmare and someone walking away.   
He followed the River until he saw Millenia, playing some strange Instrument.   
The Water bubbled up suddenly, until it changed into a strange massive Creature.   
„Nem.“ Millenia put away the Instrument, meanwhile the Dragon made of Water lowered its head to her.   
_‚You know… some is following them.‘_ Sans could hear the Voice of that Creature.   
„I know, Nem… But this has to be some kind of bigger Plan all along.“ The Water cuddled closer to her.   
_‚I Know… and i think it has something to do with that power you two gained…‘_ Millenia nodded her head softly.   
„That’s what i was thinking to..“ The Water raised its giant Head.   
_‚Tell me, Millenia… Did she ever told you her name? I was asleep a long time…’_ Millenia nodded yet again.   
„Mhm… She said her Name was Eris.“ The Dragon lowered its head.   
_‚Now it makes sense…‘_ Millenia stroked the water.   
„Nem?“ The Dragon sighed heavily.   
_‚Eris… Goddess of Chaos, Mother of us Isral Dragons…‘_ Millenia looked at her.   
„Huh?“ Nem raised her head.   
_‚I’ll explain later… i need to rest now.‘_ The Water returned to the River.   
„Good night… Nem…“ She sighed.   
„Mother of us all… Oh! Now i get it!“ Millenia slapped her Hands together.   
Not noticing that Sans walked back to their Camp, or his presence at all. 

Millenia still stood at the River.   
„Heheheh… ahahahah! Now i get all of it! The Silver Eye Syndrom!“ She never gained the Power because she was granted with it after her death…   
It was hers all along.   
„Now i get your Game, Goddess… Leave everything to us.“ Eris looked at her surprised, even if she was at her hide out.   
_‚Such a smart child.‘_ She said with a faint smile.   
_‚I shall grant you a wish, if you succeed.‘_ The Goddess said to herself.   
Not even Lyndis noticed it.   
Millenia walked back to the Camp, as Papyrus flew past her.   
„Papyrus!“ She stopped his fall.   
„What happened?“ He looked at her exhausted, he startet to dust already.   
„We.. Frisk… You need to hurry…“ Millenia nodded her head.   
„Yeah.“ Underneath Papyrus her circle took place and started to rewind his Time.   
She needed to hurry.

Some one covered in black glob had his hold on Frisk with one of his tentacles.   
„hehehe. About time this Route should be a Genocide one. I’m looking forward to it, Kid. Spread Nightmare everywhere.“ he said coldly.  
The Tentacle disappeared around the Childs Body.  
Lysander was nowhere to be seen.   
Millenia too far away to do Something.   
On her way back to camp, she stumbled upon his Jacket, did that thing got him?   
Undyne and Sans starred with fear to the falling Child.   
„Frisk!“   
They could never make it in Time.


End file.
